One common type of napkin holder, as used in restaurants and commercial establishments, to hold a stack of folded napkins, is formed with either two or three side walls and has dispensing openings on either one side or two opposite sides.
Another type of napkin holder as used in the past includes a base, and wire form retaining members extend upwardly from the sides of the base. The conventional napkin holder is designed with a size to hold a stack of folded napkins of given dimensions and cannot normally be used with folded napkins of different dimensions.
Holders or displays having a base to support articles and oppositely located retaining members that can be adjusted toward and away from the base, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 584,906 and 2,061,937. However, the prior art fails to disclose an adjustable napkin holder having retaining members that can be conveniently and positively extended and contracted to accommodate napkins of varying dimensions.